


残月

by zxhlyr



Series: 风花雪月·四时之变 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxhlyr/pseuds/zxhlyr
Summary: 暴风雪。我听见寺庙外有人敲门。





	残月

**Author's Note:**

> 系列之三，残月，这次是秋冬之交的关于雪的故事。

咚、咚、咚。我坐在寺庙里喝茶的时候，听见风雪里有敲门声。

这么晚了，还会有谁呢。是不是山里迷路的旅人？我打开门闩。

进来一位身形单薄、脸色惨白、只披着一件薄薄布衣、踩着一双木屐的男人。他身上全是雪。

我赶紧招呼他进来。进来以后我才发现，他疑似有伤，雪夹杂着红色。

他哆嗦着。我十分害怕。

——该怎么称呼您呢？

——我只是一个微不足道的用剑的人。

他将佩戴的剑解下，放在地上。

——怎么会到这里来？是迷路了吗？

——有人追杀我。在这里躲躲。放心，他们不会追来这儿的。

我并没有担心他会引来危险。说实话，现在我面前的这位陌生人的身体状况更叫我担忧。

——在这样的大雪天里躲避追兵吗……您一定冻坏了。但是这间寺庙里没有能生火的东西……也没有任何避寒的衣物。

哪怕有张破毯子也好啊。

——没关系。不需要那种东西。

他剧烈地咳嗽，甚至咳出鲜红的血。

——对了！你的衣服一定被融化的雪弄湿了吧。快点脱下来吧！

待到对方脱去衣物后，我才想到寺庙里并没有干燥的衣物。我急中生智，脱下自己的衣服。

——你在雪地里走这么久，又似乎受伤了，穿我的衣服吧。我体性耐寒。不穿衣服也不碍事。

我将衣服的一部分撕下，充当作布条。待对方穿上我的衣服后，我用布条帮对方包扎好腿上和胳臂上的伤口。

包扎伤口过程中，我接触到陌生人的肢体，发现他似乎发着烧。我又多一重忧虑。

陌生人靠在我的肩上。我突然意识到，方圆几里内，还是有热源的——就是我呀。

我小心翼翼将胳臂环绕陌生人颤抖的身体。

——这样会不会暖和一点？你介意吗？

他摇头。

于是我索性将他整个抱进怀里。

跟不认识的人这样肌肤相亲，也许并不合适。但对方病得这样重，摸起来这样烫，也顾不得什么礼节。我很担心他病情加重。我抱着对方，希望在这寒冷的冬天，能靠体温让对方暖和起来。

——要是能生火就好了。

——不要！

他抓住我的手腕。

——这样就挺好的。再靠近一些吧。

他将我搂得更紧。

我们就这样无言地依偎着，在这只有我们的暴风雪中的孤庙里互相取暖。

——你是做什么的？

——我不是说过了吗？以剑维生而已。

——那么，你有亲人吗？

——……曾经有。

——可曾结婚娶妻？

——没有。

我感觉对方的身体没那么烫了。这是个好迹象。

——那么……

我不知道自己要说什么。

——但是，有对我来说比妻子还重要的人。我和对方的关系……也许，我就像他的右手一样。也许还要在那之上。

我忍不住看向对方的右手。就在这时，我发现一件诡异的事：陌生人进来时握着剑的那只修长的右手，在月光下竟然呈青紫色。

我将那只手牵至胸前，发现这只刚才一直抱着我的手，布满可怖又丑陋的冻伤。

那一瞬间我全想起来了。我猛地推开他，躲得离对方远远的。

——为什么……你会冻死的……

我落下眼泪，眼泪幻化为晶莹的雪花。

——反正我也要死了。他们把整座山都围住了。……再说，你死了，我要怎么独自活下去呢？

——不！他们找不到你！……我命令你，想办法逃走。

我知道我的存在正夺走他所剩无几的热度。我急急忙忙跑开，跑进雪地里。对方却不要命一般，只穿单层衣服就追出来了。

我记得我是在一个圆形的池塘里醒过来的。我在寺庙后面找到了那个池塘，却发现那个池塘已经结冰。这下就算我想重新回到池塘里也无计可施。

他也追到池塘前。因为我没有脚，从寺庙后到池塘的小径上，只有孤零零的一行脚印。 

——看。你逃不走的。

照着雪地里的脚印的月光变得稀薄，我知道告别的时刻马上就要到了。白色的圆形月亮离开以后，晨曦的第一缕日光照耀在我身上。我膝盖以下的部位融化了，只好半截身子杵在地上，于是他跪下抱住我。

我的两只眼睛也融化了，雪水滑过脸颊，就好像在哭泣那样。实际上我的心也的确在哭泣。

在我的舌头消失之前，我尽最大的努力恳求道：

——求求你。求求你回去吧。你一定能活下来。你一定能逃出他们的围捕。

但是对方只是将舌头伸进我的嘴。他吻过我后，我说：

——……我是在这个池塘里醒过来的。

说完最后一句话后，我的舌头就消失了。

———————————————————————————————————————

剑客诅咒着太阳。他想，如果我能将太阳切成两半就好了。

像是报复他僭越的想法，太阳加强炙热的光线，加速他怀中雪人的融化。对方彻底消失后，他站起身。

他浑身上下都湿透了，舌尖上还残留着冬雪的味道。

冷风吹过，他已经冻得麻木，开始觉得世间是温暖的。

拔出剑，他击碎冰面，走进池塘里。池水炽热，像是夏日被太阳暴晒过后的水，灼烧他的身体。

剑客再睁开眼时，发现自己躺在碧绿的水底。水变得凉爽舒适，轻柔地拂过。这水尝起来有木头的醇香，是秋日的味道。隔着水面看天上的太阳，太阳似乎被波纹分成许多片。

他于水中纠缠的藻叶间坐起。他发现自己身处一个清新高雅、风流韵致的庭院。庭院里种着很多枫树。橙黄色的枫叶将庭院装点得美不胜收。金黄色的叶子，厚实地铺在地上，像地毯一样。

庭院另一侧的屋子似乎有人。

——少主。请您冷静点。那位大人剑术如此高超，一定还活着。

——自那个冬天以来……已经快一年了。你真的认为他会这么长时间不和我联系吗？

——也许，是有什么难言之隐、需要他隐藏自己的身份吧。请您相信……

少主遣散身边的仆人。他走到拉门边，拉开对着庭院的纸制拉门。

剑客并不认识对方，但他还是下意识摘干净头发上的杂草。把所有水草杂垢弄掉后，剑客想梳起头发，可惜手边没有绑头发用的发绳。

他走过庭院。剑客没有脚，但他踩过遍地落叶时沙沙作响。垂挂在衣物上的水珠不断滴落在地，打在落叶上，犹如寂寥的秋雨声。庭院的主人正坐在室内麻草编织的坐垫上喝茶。他踏上屋檐下的走廊，穿过已经拉开的拉门，进入室内。

对方抬起头：

——我还以为是下雨了。

不断有水从他衣服上滑落，打湿榻榻米，弄得屋内到处都是水。剑客感觉很对不起屋子的主人。

没想到主人不但不生气，反而感激地说：

——谢谢你。帮我捎来他的消息。

——谁的消息？

被他们叫作少主那人没有直接回答。

——今年的枫叶真美啊。请坐下来和我一起欣赏吧。

剑客并不认识他，但仍然顺从了。

主人静默地坐着，看着这个铺满秋叶的庭院，好像有什么心事。他举起青蓝色的圆形茶杯，喝了一口茶。

天色转暗，整个下午主人都面对庭院坐着。

——你在等什么？

——月亮。

剑客不解其意。

最后，月亮出来了。今晚的月亮是满月，只是隐藏在如丝如卷的云团后面。月光洒满整个庭院。

主人似乎心满意足。他放下青蓝色的茶杯，站起来，走到院子中央，抬起一尊佛像。

剑客觉得那尊佛像有些眼熟。

刹那间，一阵狂风吹过庭院，卷起一地火红的枫叶，枫叶盘旋、飞舞，剑客仿佛身处在一座由落叶组成的迷宫中，甚至看不见那个人的身形。

遮蔽住月亮的云层被巨风吹散。明亮又高洁的月亮，向整座庭院射下万丈光芒，一切鬼魅魍魉都无所遁形。

剑客本来就没有影子，但在强烈的月光直射下，对方的影子也近乎消失不见。

在这一刹那，剑客想起了一切。

但是对方已将那座佛像绑在背上。背着佛像，他向庭院里的圆形池塘拖着步子走去。剑客大喊出对方的名字，向前飞扑，希望能抱住他的身体。

对方轻而易举穿过了他。剑客转身，希望能拉住他的衣服。他的手指穿过对方的袖子，只捕捉到风。又是一阵秋风吹过庭院。漫天飘舞的枫叶中，剑客听到一声“扑通”巨响。

池塘上原本那轮静止不动的圆月，破碎了，化成无数光的碎片。

风声止息，落叶轻轻落回地面。池水也重归平稳，残碎的月亮拼回圆满无缺的形状。月亮圆圆的倒影安详地躺于无波的水面，仿若什么也没有发生过。四周阒然无声。

剑客站在池塘边。从月落站到月升，又从月升站到月落，日日夜夜，他守护着池塘中的佛像。不断有水珠从他湿漉漉的衣服和头发掉落，滴滴答答一个秋天，连绵不绝的声音萦绕于耳。

秋去东又来，庭院里又下了雪。池塘的水面冻成冰，隔着透明如镜的冰面，他依然能看到那座佛像。

暴风雪来临，终于也将剑客身上的水变成寒冰。

寒冬里的一个早晨，仆人们发现在少主自尽的那个池塘前，突然莫名其妙多出一个雪堆成的人。仆人们将雪人推倒，铲走地上的残雪。

**Author's Note:**

> 1 时间线的解释：
> 
> 在冬天，菲力躲避追捕逃到寺庙里，看见了从未来通过家里的池塘穿越而来的死去的帝弥的鬼魂。他就知道帝弥死了。然后他就走进了那个池塘里。他的灵魂通过池塘穿越到了明年秋天，千里之外帝弥的家宅里的另一个池塘。帝弥一直没有收到他的信息，看见他的鬼魂，就知道菲力死了，于是自尽了。
> 
> 所以……大概是……时空悖论
> 
> 2 昨天说先写俄瑞斯忒斯，但走在路上忽然有了下面两篇的灵感，就马上写了这个故事。
> 
> 3 希望能让大家感受到两个人的感情之深就好了。菲帝是真的，太真了，真到我天天为他们流泪。
> 
> 4 明天更这个系列的最后一篇！


End file.
